The Way Things Have to Be
by Quicksilver
Summary: The end of the Moon Kingdom, told through Sailor Uranus. Includes the final battle, the death of Neptune, Pluto locked to Timegate, the hiding of the Space Sword and Deep Aqua Mirror and the Summoning of Sailor Saturn to


Quicksilver's Quill Offers:

The Way Things Have to Be

~ An Answer to the "Revelations" Songfic Challenge ~

mbsilvana@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon Belongs to Naoko Takeuchi; the lyrics to "Little Black Pack" is performed by Stroke 9. This is part of a lyric wheel- basically, that means you're passed a song by someone else, and challenged to write a fic. It's not that easy!!

~*~*~*~*~*~

As always, it was Pluto who first to know the world was coming to the end. The ripples of the Timestream pulled at her, telling her that something was desperately wrong. It was only through sheer force of will and her years of control over the Garnet Orb that she maintained her sanity this time. She maintained a blank expression, but inside, all she wanted to do was weep. She knew the Moon Kingdom she so loved wouldn't survive, and it wounded her deeply.

It was Neptune who was the second to see it, looking into the Deep Aqua Mirror that was her charge as the Senshi of Neptune. The waves had been whispering of an impending disaster, but the vision had been clear and unavoidable. She stared into her mirror, feeling her stomach drop and knowing her fate was sealed. She was destined to die, and nothing she could do would change that.

And Uranus, of the Outer trio, was the last to know, like usual, since the wind carried the message to her. The wind was a quick messenger, and logic should have dictated that she wouldn't be the last to know what was happening, but that wasn't the way her powers worked. Aside from Saturn, may Serenity keep her asleep for eternity, Uranus was the most offensive of the Outers, which truly meant something. She was action, not knowledge; power without restraint. It was Pluto and Neptune's jobs to advise her. Still, when the message was brought to her, she knew, too, that all she could do was fight. She would die, but die in the line of duty.

Pluto had once broken the Outers' attitudes and skills down simply for young Princess Serenity, when the princess had been learning her place in the universe. _"The Inner Senshi are your protectors; they are known as the Guardian Senshi. Most of them have defensive powers, though that doesn't mean they can't fight. The Outer Senshi are the warriors; some people call them the Battle Senshi, for they are always waging war to protect the solar system from those who would threaten the Moon Kingdom. Of them, each of the Outers has a place._

"Pluto is the outermost planet, and the one that stands most alone. I am the first guardian, and when disaster calls, I shall always be the first to answer, and usually I can divert the danger, with no one the wiser. People see me as the mysterious one, and to a certain extent that is true, for I know many secrets I cannot reveal.

"Neptune is next; she is the Senshi of the Sea and Self, and she is the one who reigns in Uranus whenever a large battle is called. Her power is more subtle, but still dangerous. She is the one who knows who the human mind works, and with a word, the holders of her office have changed the course of history. Failing that, she calls upon the sea, and the sea comes to bear. Neptune is not the strongest warrior of the Outers, but she may be the smartest.

"Uranus is the final member of the Outer trio. Uranus is the true battle senshi and none can stand against her, save Saturn. Uranus is quick to act, and quick to anger. Never anger her, princess, for her anger is not easily appeased. Like the wind she is fleet of foot, and her powers are almost completely offensive. She is the leader of the Outer Senshi, and she carries with her the key to awakening the final Outer Senshi- Sailor Saturn. Pray that you never meet her, because when Saturn awakens, it means the end."

Uranus looked down at her fuku, knowing the truth in what Pluto had said then. Still, the senshi had never before faced an enemy they could not defeat. She looked over at the elegant Neptune Senshi, whom she saw all too rarely. Usually their fights were fought alone, since their battles rarely required the power of more than one of them, and there were too many battle to fight. Something about the aqua-haired woman's face was tense, and Uranus wished she were familiar enough with her to ask exactly what was wrong.

The three Outer Senshi stood in dark Charon Castle, the magic of their calling keeping them warm despite the sub-zero temperatures. A fire weakly fought against the cold, but the three senshi ignored it, sitting around the small table on which they had each placed their Talismans. The Garnet Orb, Deep Aqua Mirror and Space Sword sparkled in the dim light of the room, but none of them were cheered by it.

"Well, I know it," Uranus finally said, breaking the silence that hung between them at last. "It's a shame."  


The other two women blinked at the blonde woman, wondering what she was thinking. "What, Uranus? Do you have some insight to lend?" Neptune asked, always curious about Uranus. Something about the blonde woman called to the Senshi of the Sea, and she wanted to know her.

"A shame I can't show it, I meant to say. Show the anger I feel, and just scream at the unfairness of it all. I see it," Uranus stated softly. Her eyes slit slightly and she seemed to melt into the shadows before returning back into the gloomy candlelight. "I may not have either of your precognitive powers, but I know that what we've protected for all these centuries is coming to an end, and no matter what we do, we won't have the power to change it. I can see it now, but I'm so far below it. The future… it's not ours to shape anymore. When we finally have everything we want… I- I-" she slammed her fist into the tabled, her enhanced strength sending cracks through the crystal which made Pluto wince. While Pluto's castle was not entirely welcome, the lone sentinel of time loved her holdings.

"Life is unfair… to know our destinies have been written. We will fight, and will die," Neptune said. "It is the cross we bear, the burden given to us as senshi…" She too seemed sorrowful, but there was a strange pride in her voice. "I will fight, and when I die, I will look to my planet, and know I served it well."

"Why do we bother?" Uranus whispered softly staring down at her Space Sword, supposedly the sharpest blade in the universe. "Sometimes, I wish… I was never born to this life. I don't wanna think like that…"

Neptune looked at the blonde senshi, wondering if there was anything to say. "We do not mourn for those who fulfil their destinies, Uranus…"

The taller senshi blinked, turning the blade over in her hands. It would be so much easier just to end it all now, rather than join the final fight. It would be against everything she believed, but she was tired of fighting a battle which she was destined to lose. Uranus never lost; it was against her nature to lose.

She had known, since her birth, that she would be the final Sailor Uranus. When the golden symbol had burned on her forehead at the young age of three, she had been swept away by the then-Sailor Neptune, and taken to Pluto. 

It had been to this same castle that she had been taken, and the gloom had seemed daunting to the child, though Uranus had hidden it well. Pluto had been as timeless then as she was now, but she had taken one look at the blonde child, and sorrow had filled her face. "You are much like me… you too, shall know what it's like to be a solitary soldier, fighting in the outlying system… and like me, you shall be the last senshi to ever hold your post." The garnet eyes had been so full of sorrow that the young girl had been frightened. Some of the fear must have been reflect in her eyes, for Pluto had spoken then. "Are you scared, Sailor Uranus?" Pluto had asked, the first person ever to call her by her title.

The blonde had wanted to deny it, wanted to yell fiercely, but something in Pluto's eyes discouraged lying. So instead, she stared up at the tall woman with blue-green eyes, and said quite firmly, "Don't wanna talk about it."

Amazingly, Pluto had laughed. "I say, why not?"

"Don't wanna think about it," Haruka said softly, feeling as though someone she loved was dancing on the spot that would one day become her grave. "Something is coming, Pluto…"

Pluto had looked at her before pressing her hand down on the girl's short-cropped hair. "Listen to the wind, Soldier of the Skies… the Heavens are your guide, and they don't lie to you." She leaned down and kissed Uranus right where her symbol glowed on her forehead, sending a thrill of power through her. Then she turned without another word and walked away, her knee-length hair flowing behind her like a living cape. Then the former Neptune had taken her to her own castle, and begun her training.

It had been hard and exhilarating.

Uranus snapped out of her reverie, noticing how the present Neptune's fathomless eyes were focused on her. This Neptune had come into office only four years ago, and privately Uranus liked her better. She was prettier, but there was more passion in her, and more belief in her duty. "Have you come to a decision?" Neptune asked.

"Pluto knows what to do," Uranus replied, wondering why she was always the one forced to chose. She wished that she didn't have to do this.

"Yes, but you're our leader," Neptune said, unperturbed by the other woman's harshness. 

"Which had never made sense to me. You understand people better, Pluto's smarter, and I'm the muscle… who would you choose to lead?" Uranus finally voiced her frustration, rising to her feet. She couldn't stand to stay still any longer. She had so much energy, and it wouldn't be contained. These were the very last hours of her life, and she hated spending it, cage on Pluto. She'd rather be racing on Uranus's flat fields, or maybe dancing on the winds. The winds of Miranda, one of the moons of her planet, were violent but they always gave her a rush unlike anything else in the kingdom.

"I say, there's got to be some good reason…" Neptune returned, fluffing her hair with her fingers. She seemed calm, though her eyes followed how restless her fellow senshi was. "Think on it. Though I can see into people's hearts with my empathic nature, I can't connect to them- you can. Pluto is the Guardian of the Timegate and the only one of the original senshi to remain- she's thousands of years distance to the people. People like you, Uranus, you are honest and don't lie, not even to yourself… and the Outers are the most feared of the senshi. If you were a common person, who would you trust to hold the key to awakening Sailor Saturn? For you're surely the one I'd choose…"

Uranus looked at the other two. Pluto had been quiet during Neptune's reply, but the wise eyes had been watching her. She knew that sometimes Pluto had a hard time following her actions in the Timestream- she was the wind, and the wind was free. 

She looked at little black back pack she had been given upon her first transformation. It was something she carried with her at all times, knowing that someday she would have to use it. Even though it looked innocent enough, she knew that when she broke the seal on it, it would summon the most feared creation of the Silver Millenium- The Soldier of Death and Destruction, Sailor Saturn. As the leader of the Outer Senshi, it was Sailor Uranus's responsibility to choose when the time came to summon their final member.

"We need to get moving," Pluto said. "The attack will start within the hour…"

Haruka nodded. She knew… the wind had told her that much. The three joined hands for the long-range teleport, and the crystals on their tiaras sparkled as they left. 

They arrived in the shadows, hiding from the other senshi like they usually did. The Dark Kingdom was massing on the outside, wall but no one inside that castle was aware. Inside, the ball was still going on, and Uranus had to hold back. Everything in her wanted to march forward and bring warning of the disaster. "It's too back we can't say what's going to happen…"

"It's not our place," Neptune said softly. "We're only here as witnesses, and when all is lost, we'll finish off the remnants. This was a threat the Inners and Queen failed to see; they didn't heed Pluto's warnings, and refused to see into my mirror…"

"We should have done more…" Uranus said, clenching her gloved fist. The laughter from inside was an odd counterpoint to the hushed murmuring of the bloodthirsty army that was within minutes of rampaging.

"We did what we could," Pluto said. Her eyes were becoming cold and distant, and Uranus knew that she was already separating herself from the kingdom she knew was lost. "Now the consequences are upon us."

The three outer senshi stood in the blooming courtyard, hidden in the shadows. The white light of the moon turned their surroundings into a dreamy silver landscape, and for a second, Uranus wondered if this was just a dream, and she would wake up on Miranda. Still, their was something about the way the moon dust rose in the air, causing her to almost sneeze, and how the Neptune was shivering slightly from the night air that convinced her this was real. 

They were quiet for a long moment; this was the worst and longest part. Time dragged, for they were not allowed to act until the Inner Senshi had fallen. Uranus mourned for them already: gentle Mercury, spiritual Mars, proud Jupiter and golden Venus. They didn't know that they had less than an hour to live. She stared into the ballroom, trying to catch a glimpse of them, trying to imprint a happy image of them on her memory. She was sinking into melancholy, and it wasn't a good thing.

Neptune, always attuned to Uranus, noticed this and asked suddenly, "What's your name?" 

Uranus blinked in surprise. "I.. I can't remember. I've always been Uranus, it seems." She turned her attention away from the revelers and back to the other Outers, speaking in a low voice.

The aqua-haired woman smiled sadly and lowered her eyes. "I heard… you came to your office young. I was twelve before the symbol of Neptune appeared. I remember my name… but no one calls me it anymore… It kind of makes me envy the Inners. They can be both senshi and person. We- we're trapped. I can't remember the last time I let my henshin go, and just was myself. We're always on guard, always fighting. Just once I'd like to go back to being myself."

"You are Neptune… that's all you need to know," Uranus said brusquely. She turned and stalked away, leaving the other woman behind. She wasn't going anywhere in particular, just closer to where the battle would be. Still, her instincts made her stick to the darkness. No one could know the Outers were lurking.

Neptune watched her go, tears in her eyes, as she turned to follow Uranus. Pluto followed at a more sedate pace, her eyes sorrowful; she knew the future. Neptune and Uranus were a tragedy waiting to happen, and neither of them knew it.

"Am I only a senshi? Must I die, simply as the last Sailor Neptune?" Neptune asked.

Uranus stopped, spinning around. The Dark Kingdom would fight, and though they wouldn't win, they would utterly destroy the Moon Kingdom. She looked at Neptune, and Pluto, feeling like the world was flashing before her eyes. She was reliving her entire life, at this moment. Shutting her eyes, she let go of her transformation. Neptune watched, her eyes wide with wonder.

The yellow and blue energy exploded around her as years of built-up energy and magic were released in an instant. The Space Sword was the only thing that remained of her office, and she wondered if she should release it. Turning, the mortal woman spun around, wearing the pants and shirt she hadn't seen in years. They were a bit tight across her hips and chest, a sign that it had been too long she had allowed herself to be human. Neptune and Pluto watched her in astonishment, wondering what she was doing. 

"It's been too long," she whispered, speaking her thoughts aloud.

Neptune seemed to understand what she was doing, and a second wave of power followed, not quite as powerful, and soon an untransformed girl stood where the Senshi of Self had been. "It's been so long since I've been myself," the girl whispered, agreeing. "Why are you doing this, Uranus?"

The girl who stood in the stead of the Heavens shook her head. "Because… if I could, I'd fight as myself. I'm not just the last Uranus, as everyone keeps telling me… I'm me. But they almost made me forget that- I almost forgot me name."

Aqua eyes stared at her in wonder. "Do you remember?"

The blonde girl smiled at her. "My name is Ariel…" she replied. Holding out her hand, Ariel gave a sad smile. "It's nice to meet you, Neptune."

"Amphitrite," the other girl corrected, taking it with grace. "I never forgot." Her eyes shifted over to Pluto. "What about you?"

Pluto looked at them, parting her lip slightly. "I… I can't. Not in this lifetime. In this lifetime, I am Pluto. In the next one, I will be your friend… but in this one, I am your mentor." She glanced away to where the Dark Kingdom was gathering, and Beryl was leading the turned generals towards the Inners. "Ariel?" she asked.

Ariel looked at her two sisters-at-arms, and had to know one more thing. "You two keep talking about the future… but the wind doesn't see that far ahead. All I know is what will happen in a few hours, or a few major things it chooses to whisper in my ears. What do you see?"

Amphitrite looked at her, the white dress making her look like a sacrificial bride, rather than the soldier she was. Then she sighed. "The Moon Kingdom will fall; the princess dies next to her beloved. The Senshi are betrayed by their lovers, and the Queen will die, sending the spirits of all the Senshi forward. Pluto will be forced back to the Timegate, and you will summon Saturn this evening," Neptune said softly.

Pluto looked at them both, smiling at them gently, though not without a hint of sadness. "There will be a future for us, but it will be thousands of years before it's recognized. You two will again hold the posts of the Senshi of the Heavens and the Senshi of the Seas, and I will know you again. This isn't the end for us- merely a time of stasis." Her eyes looked out over the field. "They come."

And come they did.

The Dark Kingdom spilled forward, like a seething wave of evil. The three Outers held back, waiting for the inevitable. The Inner Senshi fell into battle with their former lovers, and one by one were slain. Neptune cried silent tears as Venus fell last, the final Inner, struck down by Kunzite. Then Princess Serenity died, and Uranus looked at her sisters. "It's time."

The three Outers exploded into battled like the Furies. "Up!" Uranus called, directing Pluto to move towards the nearest of the Seven Shadows, Bina, who was drawing flames in the air, flames which lit the Moon Kingdom's soldiers on very real fire which couldn't be quenched.

SMACK! Pluto's staff connected with the winged youma's head, distracted her from the normal soldiers. Bina snarled and fell into battle with Pluto, who met her, blow for blow.

"DEEP SUBMERGE!" Uranus heard Neptune call, and she turned around to watch the elegant woman launch the water-based attack. "He's on his back!" Neptune called, pointing at the fallen youma. "Kill him!"

"Yeah!" Uranus agreed, springing forward and lifting her sword over her head, bringing it down on the prone youma, which dissolved into dust. 

Neptune shot her a sly smile. "You have the most fascinating dance…"

"I don't wanna tango with you…" Uranus said, grinning at her partner before choosing a random youma on the field. "I'd rather tango with him- I think I'm gonna bash his head in!" She announced playfully, and proceeded to do just that.

"I'll be sure to make a note never to dance with you, if you consider that dancing!"

"Does it concern you?" Uranus asked.

"Maybe."

They laughed, even though it was the most inappropriate thing, with people dying all around them.

The battle continued around them, and then it happened. Uranus made a misstep, and one of the youma soldiers managed to get a sword through her side. It wasn't a fatal wound, but it was painful. "Damn it!" she swore, slicing at it with her sword. The youma died, but it died smiling. Wounding the Soldier of the Sky was something to be proud of.

Neptune's eyes widened when she saw the damaged Uranus had been dealt. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Fine… except that…" Uranus said with a pained smile. "I never thought I'd be the first of us to fall…"

"You won't… you need to summon Saturn! Just don't expect to get me to use your bloody black back pack!" Neptune said. 

Uranus grinned at her, feeling like she was showing her fangs. "And spoil me fun?"

The two fought on as battle magicks raged around them. Uranus ignored the pain in her side, hoping she could hang on long enough to do what she had to do. She had to fulfill her duty.

And then Neptune was hit, but unlike Uranus, it was a fatal blow.

The sword caught Neptune in the ribs, and though she killed the youma who hit her, the damage had been done. Blood came to her lips, a sign of internal bleeding, and she stumbled. Uranus stopped fighting and caught her, lowering the beautiful woman to the ground. "Neptune?" she whispered.

Neptune's eyes fluttered. "I can feel you…." she said, smiling slightly. The aqua eyes were oddly tranquil amidst all the death screams.

"Neptune…" Uranus said, her voice cracking.

"I sometimes used to wonder what life would be like if we were normal… not senshi…" Neptune said softly. "I thought… do you think we could have…?"

"Yes… I can promise the next time around, we will be friends."

Neptune smiled. "What about that don't you understand?" Neptune asked. "You don't get what I want." Neptune's eyes gained the focus that had been fading from them. "I sense you- I always have. It's something sensual." She smiled softly. "It's because… the wind always stirs the sea." Her lashes fluttered closed, and the senshi uniform faded, leaving only Amphitrite in her white dress, with a blossoming red rose of blood.

Uranus stared at the body in her arms, and watched in horror as Pluto walked through the battle to her. "This wasn't supposed to happen right now… she was supposed to be here to see Saturn's coming…" Pluto said. "But my vision is blurred by the impending Silence."

"She loved me…" Uranus whispered in shocked, ignoring the youma who raged around them. The youma seemed uninterested in the senshi, targeting the ones who would fall more easily.

"She did." Pluto gasped, as though she had been struck herself. "But it's too soon!" she said, seeing something happening somewhere else. "SERENITY!!!!" she yelled, and suddenly she began to fade. Around them, the youma vanished, and the bodies of the dead remained. The few soldiers who had survived until then vanished as well, swept into the magic of the Queen's final spell.

The Queen had died, and Uranus felt is was proper the world should die with her. "Pluto- are you…"

"I'm being called back…. I had less than I planned… but things should turn out all right… just follow your heart, Uranus." She raised a hand and rested it on Uranus's cheek gently. "You're trying to find a reason for the way you feel tonight. Your mind is mine- I'll spend years wondering what I should have done from keeping things from getting like this… but that's okay. With the knowledge that I'll see you again, I'll survive. The layers of led and pain and hurt won't keep me from the love and hope I know." She looked at Uranus, whose blue-green eyes were glassy with pain and shock. "Have you heard one thing that I said?"

Uranus snapped back to the moment. "I know… and I'll see you again."

Pluto smiled, and faded away. Uranus watched, wishing she could do the same. Her sight was starting to blur, but she knew what she had to do… something she had been dreading. The Inners had fallen, along with the princess and the Queen. Neptune was dead; Pluto had been forced back into the time stream. Now only she remained, the last of the senshi… save one.

She broke the seal on the small black pack, feeling the rush of energy. The power felt nearly as strong as Queen Serenity's, save there was a darker tone to it. There was no joy in it; just a purity and purpose. She struggled to stay upright, using her Space Sword as a crutch. She wanted to see Sailor Saturn. Uranus needed to see the monster she summoned.

The energy rushed faster and faster, coalescing in black and purple lights. The crossed h, the sign of the Senshi of Death and Destruction, flared within the darkness, and then another senshi was there, looking at her.

Uranus spoke without thinking. "You're a child!" she declared, unable to stop the words.

"I was put to sleep as soon as my powers became known. You're not the Uranus I knew- but I suppose there were many senshi since I left. That was the way things were supposed to work," Saturn said, the curious wisdom at odds with her childish voice. Saturn barely came halfway up Uranus' chest, and she would have been a few years younger than even the princess. Her cropped hair brushed her chin, and calm lavender eyes studied her. Her uniform wasn't quite like any of the senshi variation Uranus had seen before- fitting, since Saturn wasn't a true warrior of the kingdom- just the final one. Her eyes lingered on the Silence Glaive of legend, the final Talisman of the Outer Senshi. "Why wasn't I called sooner?" she asked, studying the ruin around her. "I… I would have liked to help fight…"

"You are the Senshi of Death and Destruction… you are needed to fulfil your role, as I fulfil my role as the senshi of the heavens…" the blonde looked at her, feeling her breathing become ragged.

To Uranus' surprise, Saturn stepped forward, dismissing the Glaive until it would be needed. "Your wounded… let me heal you…" she said.

"You can heal?" Uranus whispered in shock.

"To everything, there is a balance. If I am the destroyer, then I am also the healer. My powers aren't as strong as Serenity's, but I am stronger than any of the senshi…" she said.

Uranus looked at her. She desperately wanted to join Neptune in death, and give up her mantle as a soldier, but knew her duty wasn't quite done. "Heal me just enough so I can last a little longer. When you destroy this place, we'll both be killed, anyway."

Saturn's eyes widened. "You could go to one of the other planets, like Venus or Mercury." She held her white gloves over Uranus' sides, and the purple energy worked on the wound there.

"The Dark Kingdom has destroyed everything except the Earth which it came from. They were never part of the Moon Kingdom, and I wouldn't be welcome there. Saturn, our time is past for now…" She sighed and looked over at the blue planet, wondering if she listen to what the wind was telling her.

"What?"

"Destroy everything, Saturn. Wipe all life from the Solar system, save Earth, and I'll use my life-force to hide Neptune's and my Talismans until we're ready to come back…"

Saturn looked confused now, but pulled her hands back. "What happened?" she asked. "I… I don't know what's going on…"

She looked down at the other senshi, and saw her as a sister for the first time, rather than a weapon of destruction. Slowly she explained what had happened, all the way up to Pluto's promise that Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion would return to create a kingdom even greater, and the senshi would be reborn beside them. 

The Messiah of Silence was wistful when she finished. "Are you hiding that are well?" she asked, pointing to the little black pack which had been used to summon her. The girl's eyes looked resigned to her fate. "When the senshi are reborn, I will be called as well… and without it, you won't have the power to seal me."

Uranus looked at Saturn. "I… I should, but…" Her eyes dropped to where the cracked seal rested on the little black pack. Then she threw the entire thing into the air, and sliced through it with her Space Sword numerous times. The energy that was in it raced over to Saturn, dancing around the small girl before being absorbed by her small hands. "The next time, Saturn, we will be teammates… and maybe even friends. We shouldn't need to use you as a threat. It is the unfamiliar that is frightening."

Saturn had been staring in disbelief, but then she smiled. "I'd like that."

"I think I would, too." She pulled out the Deep Aqua Mirror, still stained with Neptune's blood, and held it beside her Space Sword. "Are you ready to call the Silence?"

Saturn's purple eyes lost their gentleness, and for a second Uranus questioned the wisdom in destroying Saturn's seal. "I have always been ready. "

Uranus nodded and looked at the Talismans she and Neptune had carried for so long. "Hide yourselves in the pure hearts of people who understand the meaning of duty. Hide away until you are needed again, to summon the Holy Grail." She let them go, and felt them fade away, sent somewhere that she would one day follow. The amount of energy the spell cost sent her to her knees, and she lost her transformation.

Uranus was gone, and only Ariel remained.

Ariel looked at the Messiah of Silence, finding it fitting that of all the Senshi, she was the only one to die in her own form. Her breathing was growing difficult, but she had to stay awake, to bear witness to the end. 

The Glaive was raised high in the air, and the winds that whispered to her even now came rushing forward, circling the senshi in purple in black and purple. A bit of light flickered of the blade, and then the blade swung down as Saturn yelled her attack, "DEATH REBORN REVOLUTION!"

It was the last thing either of them heard. It grew eerily still, and quiet. Bits of gravel lifted up, swirled around them before dissolving into dust, and suddenly buildings were flying apart, and the bodies of the dead vanished. Ariel watched as Saturn fell to the ground, a sad smile playing on her face. "Is this the way it had to be?" she said, although the words made no sound.

Then there was only silence.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Notes:

This is my first lyric fic! After over 100 stories, I did one.

In this, Sailor Saturn is called the Senshi of Death and Destruction. That's intentional; it's part of the whole reincarnation deal… in her next time around, Sailor Saturn isn't just a sleeping force, but a Senshi who fight beside her sisters- thus, she becomes the Senshi of Death and Rebirth.

Names for Uranus and Neptune are both associated with their various planets. Ariel is one of the Moons of Uranus, and Amphitrite was the wife of Neptune. People who read the original draft know I chose to name Justitia for Uranus, but that was changed because I have a sequel planned to October Project's "Ariel."

The hiding of the Deep Aqua Mirror and Space Sword is something that is implied in the anime- my question is who hid them? Well, it makes sense that it'd be a senshi, at the fall of the Moon Kingdom. Pluto would make the most sense, but here's a different spin.

Opinions on a lyric wheel: Since I was the last to get a song, I was curious. I saw all sorts of great songs come through, and I was really psyched, because I could think of all SORTS of things I could do!! However, when I ended up with this, I was like… HUH? What is a "Little Black Pack"?! I assumed it was something along the lines of a tambourine man ^_~ so I just went with something totally different. I made the little black pack into a SM magic item.

It said Haruka to me, and since I have wanted to do an end of Silver Millenium fic, I decided to tell it from the Outers point of view- all four.

I wrote this Songfic a little differently- the lyrics are HIDDEN within the fic. Usually the characters SAY the lyrics- not always! I will be putting up an HTML copy when I get a chance that has the lyrics underlined, so you can see where they are. And yes, they're in order. However, I did delete the repeats.


End file.
